Instant messaging is a communications service that enables one user to communicate text in real time over the Internet to and from another user. Typically, the instant messaging service allows each a user to build a private list of other users, and for each listed user, provides an alert whenever another user on that private list is online. An instant messaging session may then be initiated.
While instant messaging applications are generally free, standalone programs used for simple chat-like communications, other real-time communication scenarios could benefit from having instant messaging communications. For example, enterprise personnel and others computer users such as students could benefit from being able to seamlessly communicate instant messages while working with other application programs. At present, however, instant messaging programs are independent of any other programs. What is needed is a way for other programs to access instant messaging functionality in a manner that benefits users who work in various real-time communication scenarios.